Mungkin
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Perlahan, entah sejak kapan, Sasuke berhenti mengakumulasi beragam kemungkinan tatkala kebenaran senantiasa menyertai semua probabilitas yang direalisasikan oleh aksi Naruto dan reaksi dirinya. Warning: AE, boys love, don't like please don't read.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Akhirnya… balik lagi ke FNI dengan fic _shounen-ai_. Duh, kangennyaa~ XD  
Saya sudah lama tidak menulis fic _shounen-ai_—jadi agak acak-adut dan gak pede karena berasa OOC. Tapi, saya harap pembaca sekalian dapat menikmati fic saya yang super klise ini. :)**

_**I will survive~ ;)**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AE, OOC, cliché, typo(s), boys love, etc. **

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :) **

**.**

**_Have a nice read!_ ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha tidak tuli.

"Kau tahu? Kejahatannya tidak termaafkan!"

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

"Ah, kalau itu Uchiha, tidak heran. Dari jaman dahulu, riwayat keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah baik."

Dan ia tidak bermaksud menulikan diri. Ia hanya merasa tidak punya urusan dengan segala cemoohan atau pun hinaan murahan yang seringkali dilontarkan padanya—yang mendekam berpagarkan jeruji besi dan selapis dinding dan selubung penyerap chakra bahkan barikade ANBU.

Dia dijebloskan ke penjara terkutuk dan—sudah sewajarnya—selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk, di mana setiap ada ninja yang hilir-mudik ke setiap sel pasti ada saja yang berjengit ngeri dan bergumumam merutuk.

Seperti sekarang—Sasuke baru melayangkan satu lirikan, mereka sudah menyingkir karena merasa takut.

Huh, takut yang tak perlu. Apa yang harus ditakuti dari seorang tawanan tak berdaya yang terpenjara? Kalau dipikir secara rasional, lirikan atau pun tatapan tidaklah membunuh. Tapi, kalau dipikir sekali lagi, tentu saja wajar mereka menyingkir hanya karena menerima_ glare _dari Sasuke.

_Mungkin_ karena mereka takut _sharingan_ akan aktif, kemudian mereka akan terjebak di dunia ilusi. _Mungkin_ mereka lupa bahwa penjara istimewa di sudut penjuru Konoha ini mempunyai selubung yang menyerap _chakra_ para tahanan ninja. Percuma saja menakuti hal yang tidak perlu dan mustahil terjadi.

Sasuke tidak merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan tingkah menjijikkan orang-orang munafik itu—orang-orang yang Sasuke ingat jelas di masa lampau adalah orang-orang yang memujanya.

Namun, tidak semua orang seperti itu. Sejak kepulangannya beberapa waktu lalu ke Konoha, kemudian ia harus dilungserkan ke dalam sepetak ruang serupa sangkar burung—berdasarkan perspektifnya, ternyata masih ada segelintir orang yang peduli padanya—teman-teman dan para guru.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak buta. Tatapan iba dan kasihan itu jelas-jelas terarah padanya—pandangan lain menjijikkan yang sangat dibencinya.

_Mungkin_ karena itulah dia memilih untuk tidak membalas atensi orang-orang yang menaruh simpati padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kau harus kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kami akan membantumu—"

_Astaga…_ dan jangan lupakan tangisan merana gadis-gadis itu. Mendengar suara-suara yang diselingi isak tangis—bahkan mereka bicara saja Sasuke tidak dapat menangkap jelas apa yang dibicarakan karena artikulasi mereka kacau-balau—mengucapkan pesan berisi harapan, serta perasaan dalam ratapan.

Sasuke merasa risih. Tinggalkan saja dirinya. Biarkan. Lupakan. Jangan pedulikan. Sasuke tak pernah meminta—berharap saja tidak—mereka akan terus merusuhi hidupnya dengan jalan membuatnya muak.

_Mungkin_ karena itulah hatinya tak tergugah sedikit pun.

Sasuke sendiri yang menarik dirinya menjauh dari cahaya. Sejak dulu terkungkung kegelapan, apa bedanya dengan masa kini di mana dia berada dalam sebuah ruang sempit dengan penerangan minim?

Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke benar-benar mati rasa.

"Sasukeee~ apa kabarmu hari ini? Hoo, dilihat dari tampang menyebalkanmu, kau pasti baik-baik saja. Oh, ya. Kau tahu? Pagi ini—"

"—berisik. Tutup mulutmu, Idiot!"

"Wah, sepertinya kabarmu baik pagi ini. Syukur—astaga… menyebalkan kau, _Teme_! Aku kan sudah baik-baik mengunjungimu—"

"—aku tak pernah memintamu, _Dobe_."

"GAH! Kau mengajakku bertarung, hah? Siapa takut?! _Kuso Teme_…" Dan rentetan makian serta omelan tercurah untuk keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang berkutat di sel penjara itu.

Satu dengusan menyamarkan senyum, "Idiot."

_Dan mungkin_, hanya Naruto Uzumaki yang mampu membuat Sasuke Uchiha tampak manusiawi.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**_A_ Naruto _fanfiction_, **

**.**

**Mungkin **

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

"**_Probabilitas"_ **

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Rutinitas menjemukan ini konsisten berkesinambungan. Yang Sasuke lakukan tak juga berubah semenjak digiring kembali ke Konoha dan dijebloskan ke dalam ruang sempit tiada ventilasi ini. Layaknya aktifitas manusia; tak lupa bernapas meski terasa sesak akibat ruangan yang lembab; ritual khas di toilet yang dibatasi jatah sehari dua kali; dan makan walau semua yang terkecap rasanya hambar.

Orang-orang yang melewati selnya dengan tatapan takut bercampur mengasihani, menemukan ia hidup bagai raga tanpa jiwa. Atau ada saja beberapa orang yang menjenguknya.

Daripada hidup diperlakukan sebagai tawanan yang menunggu vonis hukuman yang tak jelas kapan akan datangnya, Sasuke lebih memilih hidup dalam kegelapan. Setidaknya, tatkala di masa lalu ia terjebak dalam hal tersebut, ia memiliki ambisi untuk mewujudkan visi dan misi. Hidupnya tak monoton dan amat berjaya. Selalu ada—kesempatan untuk mencari—masalah yang siap untuk diterjangnya, kemudian hal yang pasti terjadi berikutnya adalah Naruto pasti muncul dengan aksi heroiknya.

Mungkin benar, si pirang maniak ramen itu punya sindrom heroik yang menjurus selebritas?

Oke, berhenti sampai di situ. Ini tidak dalam konteksnya menarik satu konklusi mengenai mantan teman setim tujuhnya—yang menurutnya—paling idiot dengan cengiran rubah bodohnya itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa memutuskan bagian mana yang membuatnya tidak bosan dengan kehidupan itu. Memang dia yang terlalu menikmati lakon antagonis, atau karena ada Naruto yang penuh determinasi memperjuangkannya?

Lupakan—karena itulah, mungkin saat ini, tersisip secuil sesal karena Sasuke kalah dari Naruto—dan membiarkan dirinya diseret pulang ke Konoha.

Oh, baiklah. Sebelum Sasuke semakin terhanyut pada hilir melankolis, mari menjajaki hulu kembali ketika nuansa _cool_ selalu menyelimutinya. Sasuke Uchiha, sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang patut dibanggakan, ia harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin—makna konotasi, tentu saja.

Sayangnya, apa pun terlupakan tatkala berhadapan dengan makhluk idiot yang senantiasa merusuhi kehidupannya.

_Mungkin_ Naruto adalah manusia paling berisik di seantero dunia ini yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidupnya, dan memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengacaukan kehidupannya—pikir Sasuke sarkastik.

Tak sudi ia mengakui bahwa suara khas yang berdendang selalu berisik itu lambat-laun menyusup lihai ke dunia sunyi yang dihuni olehnya diiringi konsistensi kontinuiti. Dan ini bukan sekedar probabilitas.

Sasuke menyadari kendati enggan mengakui, hanya Naruto Uzumaki yang mampu menariknya ke dalam jalan cahaya. Menuntunnya agar tidak lagi terjerumus dalam kegelapan.

"Teme_, tahu tidak? Tadi pagi aku mau sarapan Ramen, entah bagaimana caranya—dan tdak tahu sejak kapan, Sakura-_chan_ dan Sai sudah ada di kamarku. Dan yang paling mengerikan, Sakura-_chan_ bilang aku tidak boleh makan ramen pagi-pagi! Kau tahu, aku ingin membantah, tapi… Sakura-chan sudah ambil ancang-ancang siap memukulku. Me-menyeramkan… hiii!" _

Tuhan yang telah lama terlupakan oleh manusia bernama Sasuke Uchiha… atas seluruh timbunan dosa yang pasti akan menuai ganjaran setimpal, kenapa dia perlu terikat dengan orang ini? Orang yang selalu memulai konversasi biasa mereka dengan topik yang sama. Selalu dan berulang-ulang dan kontinuitas. Sasuke merasa jengah.

Kenapa tidak ada yang membawa kabar bahwa ada organisasi bawah tanah yang merajalela dan siap merekrutnya sebagai kru?

"_Tadi aku ditawari melaksanakan misi kelas S oleh Tsunade _Baachan_, _Teme_. Tapi aku menolak." _

"_Bukan urusanku—dan kau pikir apa aku ingin tahu?" _

Cengiran itu lagi. _"Setidaknya aku tahu kau peduli padaku."_

"_Cih. Idiot." _

"_BRENGSEK! Apa kau tidak bisa manis sedikit padaku, ya?" _

Sepasang bola mata oniks yang berputar. Tetap fokus pada pekerjaan yang ditekuninya. _"Aku baru tahu kau itu kue yang harus diberi gula, _Dobe_." _

"_Aish, tidak usah bicara dengan bahasa susah-susah padaku!"_ tukasnya kesal seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Senyum kecil nan sinis itu terpeta di wajahnya. _"Lain kali ingatkan aku bahwa kau ternyata semakin idiot." _

Caci-maki dengan bahasa warna-warni, hal itu wajar tertangkap dengar indera pendengarannya. Emosinya tak akan terpancing. Terlebih, karena itu semua lebih baik daripada kemunafikan yang berada di sekitarnya. Tindakan emosional dan kekanak-kanakkan Naruto sungguh sangat menghiburnya—terbit rasa puas tiada bernama di hatinya.

Atau karena pelaku yang selalu berhasil membuat tensinya naik drastis itu adalah Naruto, maka itu ia merasa tidak bermasalah. Oke, sudah sejak lama Sasuke merasa ada yang salah pada fase ini. Kenapa ia tidak merasa jijik atau benci akibat keberisikan yang ditimbulkan dari seorang perusuh paling menyebalkan di muka bumi?

Kerapkali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kontrakdisi antara _inner_ dan perilaku bertandang dalam benak, namun tak pernah terpikirkan untuk menyuarakannya. Pola pikir seorang jenius sepertinya yang kompleks menyebabkannya terperangkap dalam spekulasi sendiri.

_Mungkin_ karena sikap sang _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi itu terlalu natural untuk diabaikan.

Ketika petugas yang berjaga menghampiri pemuda yang langganan mengunjunginya itu, bahkan tanpa berkata apa pun, mereka sama-sama mengerti, waktu berkunjung menjenguk narapidana telah usai. Waktu kebersamaan mereka terpaksa dipangkas lagi.

Perhatiannya tak terusik, konstan fokus menggosok peralatan makan yang basah setelah dicuci dengan sehelai kain kusam. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sasuke tahu pemuda itu sedang merengut karena enggan beranjak pergi.

_Hah, si bodoh itu pasti merasa belum puas mengganggunya._

"Baiklah, _Teme_. Sebelum aku diusir dengan cara tak beradab karena ngotot ingin menemanimu seperti kunjungan kemarin—atau kau lebih suka menyebutnya _merusuhimu_, aku pergi dulu," pamitnya dengan nada riang dan tawa renyah.

Sasuke mendecih dan Naruto memicingkan mata dengan raut tak suka. "_Teme_! Setidaknya kau bisa memberiku salam yang sopan—"

"—waktu berkunjung sudah habis," sela Sasuke datar. Mengingatkan pemuda pirang hiperaktif itu agar tidak lanjut menuturkan kata sembari diseret petugas setempat untuk ditendang keluar dari rumah yang menawan para penjahat kelas elit di seluruh Konoha ini.

"Awas saja kau, _Teme_!" Naruto menghentakkan langkah-langkah panjang, beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Kesal, namun mata birunya berbinar. "Aku berani bertaruh pasti kau duluan yang rindu padaku, Sasuke."

Suara botol air dilempar membentur pagar penjara bergema di sel sepi itu—gagal mencapai sosok seorang ninja masih berstatus_ genin_ yang menjadi sasaran lemparan mautnya, diiringi gelak tawa Naruto dan peringatan seorang ANBU—yang tetap tak terbiasa dengan cara perpisahan si tahanan nomor satu sedunia ninja dan _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi tersebut.

Sejenak Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Teretas jarak dipagari jeruji besi. Tak menghalangi Sasuke yang terfokus pada atensi Naruto padanya. Sepasang mata beriris laksana lazuardi itu bersiborok dengan kelereng mata oniks yang berpendar dilingkupi kegelapan.

Sepasang pemuda itu bertukar pandang. Jeda sejenak. Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan mati kebosanan di sini. Aku akan cari cara mengeluarkanmu dari penjara sialan ini, entah bagaimana caranya."

Retoris. Kedengaran layaknya Naruto normal yang sindrom heroiknya sedang kumat—seperti sekarang.

"Naruto." Suara bariton datar ANBU yang menjaga sel penjara Sasuke berkumandang mengingatkan.

Naruto terkekeh. "Iya, iya." Dan cengiran menyebalkan khas Naruto terkembang—yang menyakitkan mata Sasuke. "Aku pasti kembali lagi. Percaya itu, _Teme_!"

Percaya? Sungguh naïf, Naruto. Tapi tidak menepis fakta bahwa apa pun makna verbal yang berusaha disampaikan padanya, semua itu mencapai Sasuke—hingga mereka sama-sama mengerti. Keinosenan itu benar-benar khas Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha seorang realistis. Namun ia mempertimbangkan sebuah kemungkinan mengenai Naruto. Integritas rivalnya yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Bisakah dia menaruh ekspetasi pada Naruto?

Ingin sekali dia percaya, namun justru terasa semakin menyakitkan. Apakah ia berarti melemah karena antipati pada pengkhianatan?

Tak terelakkan tatkala hening merambati ruangan tempat ia akan menghabiskan sisa usianya, dan senyap menyergap ruang hampa ini, mengukung tak ubahnya dinding kokoh yang mengisolasinya dari dunia luar.

_Mungkin_ perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke adalah kesepian.

_Mungkin_ ia membutuhkan si maniak ramen satu itu untuk mengusir rasa jemu karena terperangkap di sel penjara ini.

_Mungkin_—dan andaikata benar pemuda arogan itu tiada sudi mengakuinya—hanya pirang idiot itu yang ia izinkan menginjak teritori terlarang yang dibatasi oleh aura mengintimidasinya.

_Mungkin_ hanya Naruto yang berusaha mendekat dan mengeliminasi seretas jarak dengannya, Sasuke abaikan. Rasa keberatan itu sirna, tak seperti individu lain yang berupaya merengkuhnya dan melimpahkan empati kepadanya namun ia tolak mentah-mentah.

.

#~**~#

.

Hari ini hening. Aktifitas dimulai dalam genangan rasa hampa. Sama seperti biasanya—mengingkari bahwa ada yang hilang dari rutinitas monoton di sel penjaranya.

Sudah seminggu Naruto absen _merusuhinya_.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ada kalinya Naruto bersama formasi terbaru tim tujuh melaksanakan misi beberapa hari lamanya. Tapi, selama jangka waktu ketiadaan Naruto yang sering buat kisruh ketika mengunjunginya itu, biasanya si pirang tolol itu selalu kirim setumpuk gulungan surat dengan tulisan persis cacing kremi—dan selesai membaca langsung Sasuke enyahkan.

Diferensiasi dari kebiasaan Naruto yang satu itu adalah bahwa kali ini ia tidak mengirimkan surat satu pun. Sasuke tidak menerima kabar apa pun. Tidak. Ia_ tidak mengharapkan_ menerima kabar apa pun dari ninja idiot mantan rekan setimnya itu.

Ada perubahan signifikan yang disebabkan oleh hal tersebut hadir dalam keseharian Sasuke. Namun sama sekali tidak memengaruhi aktifitasnya—sederet kegiatan membosankan seperti tidur dan makan dan ritual di toilet.

Sekelumit firasat getir menyapanya.

Sesuatu yang telah Sasuke prediksi di waktu lampau, sehingga ia dapat mengantisipasi berkat preparasi sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Pada akhirnya, _mungkin_—masih sekedar kemungkinan—Naruto merasa bosan mengenai hal apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

Kendati hanya probabilitas, Sasuke berusaha tak terpengaruh karena kemungkinan terakhir yang acapkali bercokol di benaknya.

_Jangan_. Jangan kemungkinan terakhir itu: lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan.

"Waktu kunjungan dibuka!" Suara sipir penjara sayup-sayup merasuki ruang pendengarannya.

Sasuke bergeming. Ia duduk dengan sebuah buku pemberian Sakura sebagai pengusir kebosanan—kendati tidak terlalu efektif—terbuka di pangkuannya. Sepasang matanya bergulir samar mencerna setiap kisah yang tertuang di buku tersebut. Namun pikirannya tak terfokus pada buku itu, melainkan berkeliaran berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan seorang ninja bertampang idiot dengan cengiran lebar dan mimik wajah cerah.

_Kau itu hantu atau apa, heh, Naruto? Menghantui benakku dengan sosok menyebalkanmu, menggentayangiku dengan terngiangnya suara melengking cemprengmu itu…_

Siluet dengan bayangan yang terbentuk dari seberkas sinar lampu temaram di koridor di depan sel penjaranya jatuh menjejak di lantai—tertangkap indera pengelihatannya. Hal lazim ini membuat atensinya terusik. Sekilas pupil kelereng mata beriris sewarna oniksnya melebar. Kontan Sasuke mendongakkan kepala.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pendek.

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang kauharapkan untuk datang, eh?"

_Kenapa dia harus datang sekarang? _

"Sedang menanti seseorang, Sasuke? Kau tampak kecewa melihatku berdiri di sini."

Sasuke mendengus. Matanya terpicing. Sinis. "Tidak usah basa-basi. Sampaikan langsung tujuanmu datang kemari, Kakashi."

Mantan gurunya di tim tujuh itu menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala yang bersuraikan abu-abu itu. "Kau terdengar emosional. Atau itu perasaanku saja?"

Sasuke berdecak menanggapi perkataan _Jounin_ elit kepercayaan desa Konoha itu.

"Kau tertular temperamental seseorang, ya?" tanya sang—mantan—guru.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke cepat. _Terlalu cepat_.

Reaksi Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya itu mengindikasikan sesuatu. Seseorang. Tepatnya, menjurus kepada seseorang yang Kakashi kira pasti sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ia tiba untuk menjenguk mantan murid Orochimaru itu.

Terkaannya tepat. Sasuke pasti langsung menanggapi apa pun yang mengacu pada Naruto. Sengaja atau pun tidak.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Kakashi mengalah. Matanya menyipit, dan ia yakin Sasuke dapat mengetahui bahwa ia tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku kemari ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Sasuke menutup bukunya, memasang posisi siap mendengarkan apa pun yang hendak Kakashi lontarkan secara verbal. Ia berasumsi ini tentang seseorang—

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Sasuke. Aku akan membahas mengenai sesuatu, _bukan seseorang_," tandas Kakashi dengan nada geli. Meskipun hanya dengan satu mata, namun ia cukup jeli untuk menduga (baca: menggoda) apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke.

_Sial_. Pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu memutar kedua bola matanya, berlagak jengah. "Silakan pergi jika kau kemari hanya untuk bicara omong-kosong."

Tertawa kecil, pria yang dulu pernah mengajarinya _chidori no jutsu_ itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Menyarungkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku rompi jounin-nya.

"Aku ada di sini untuk menyampaikan vonis yang dijatuhkan padamu, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang tetap bergeming, ia melanjutkan, "Hasil sidang para sesepuh dan petinggi-petinggi Konoha merupakan keputusan final."

"Apa hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa antusiasme berlebih.

"Kau tidak jadi dihukum mati, tapi menerima hukuman isolasi seumur hidup," jawab Kakashi. Dinantikannya respon yang akan Sasuke berikan pasca mendengarkan vonis yang telah ditimpakan.

"Kenapa aku tidak jadi dihukum mati?"

Padahal orang-orang tua brengsek berotak picik dan niat licik berlabel sesepuh Konoha itu yang paling bersikeras menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya.

"Pembelaan dari teman-temanmu dan beberapa guru. _Godaime-sama_ dan _Kazekage-sama_ juga akhirnya menggugat vonis awalmu itu, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

_Kenapa mereka turut membelaku padahal aku tak kenal dan tak punya urusan dengan mereka? _

Kakashi mengerti apa yang hendak Sasuke tanyakan—kendati hanya satu kata tanya yang terucap. Jadi ia menjawab ringan, "Berkat Naruto. Kau tahu kan kalau dia—entah kenapa—sudah berniat, siapa pun bukan halangan. Sepertinya dia berhasil memengaruhi banyak orang dan mengubah perspektif mereka mengenai kau, Sasuke."

Sejenak keheningan eksis di antara mereka.

Sekilas pandang, Kakashi dapat melihat Sasuke dihanyutkan lamunan. Konsentrasinya terpecah, atensi adik Uchiha Itachi itu tak terfokus. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian topeng _stoic_ itu terpahat sempurna lagi di ekspresi Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." Nada yang terselip di suara Sasuke menegaskan bahwa konversasi antara dirinya dan Kakashi telah usai.

Kakashi berdecak pelan. Spekulasinya salah kaprah—padahal ia sempat menduga Sasuke mungkin saja akan menanyakan kehadiran Naruto atau entah apa—yang jelas berkaitan dengan si ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu Konoha itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit," kata Kakashi tenang. Ia beranjak dari depan sel penjara Sasuke tanpa tanggapan sedikit pun dari pemuda itu. Tapi, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, Kakashi berbalik lalu memandang Sasuke yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya apa pun perihal absennya Naruto mengunjungimu, Sasuke?"

"Perlukah aku bertanya?"

"Err, tidak juga… hanya saja—"

"—aku tidak punya urusan dengannya."

Sang guru menghela napas panjang. _Lagi-lagi membohongi diri sendiri_. Dia kembali meneruskan langkah yang sempat tertunda, dan melambai sekilas ke arah belakang.

"Mungkin dia sedang menghadapi suatu masalah… tapi, aku yakin Naruto bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Jadi, tunggulah dia, Sasuke."

_**BLAM!**_

—dan Kakashi hilang di balik siluet daun pintu yang menutup, tanpa membiarkan sepasang mata khas klan Uchiha di balik jeruji besi itu sempat menangkap secercah cahaya bernama kebebasan.

_Tunggulah Naruto, Sasuke. _

Dari sekian makhluk berwujud manusia di muka bumi… kenapa harus pirang idiot itu yang dimaksudkan Kakashi?—Sasuke mengetahuinya dengan baik.

_Menunggu… tunggu…_ itu adalah hal yang absurd dan konyol menurut persepsi Sasuke.

Kenapa seseorang bisa menunggu sesuatu atau orang lain?

_Mungkin_ karena persona itu tak pernah tahu bahwa ia sedang ditunggu—ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak menunggu kehadiran Naruto Uzumaki. _Camkan di benakmu penekanan ini baik-baik! _

Mengapa tidak?

_Mungkin_ karena Naruto terlalu idiot untuk menyadari bahwa ia ditunggu Sasuke.

Sekeras apa pun dan bagaimanapun yakinnya Sasuke, dia tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa ada rasa yang bercokol di sudut hatinya bersuara untuk menyabarkan diri.

_Sabar dan menunggu… _

_Mungkin_ Sasuke belum mau mengakui bahwa ia menunggu Naruto untuk menepis kesendirian dan membebaskannya dari kungkungan kegelapan.

.

#~**~#

.

Dua minggu tanpa diizinkan berkomunikasi apalagi berinteraksi dengan alasan diisolasi. Oh, apa ada definisi yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan personanya sekarang selain seonggok raga tanpa jiwa yang terperosok di suatu tempat antah-berantah nan terpelosok?

Tiga minggu sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan sang guru, dua minggu ia menjalani hukuman isolasi dalam bisu, dan satu bulan tidak bertemu _orang itu_.

Sekedar informasi, tempat isolasi ini tidak seburuk penjara kumuh yang mengurungnya dulu. Sebaliknya, tempatnya untuk menghabiskan separuh waktu hidup yang tersisa, cukup bersih—jika debu tidak dihitung—dengan lantai keramik masih berwarna putih, selaras dengan dinding-dinding batu-bata yang dicat putih asal-asalan dan sedikit sarang laba-laba di pojok atas atap ruangan. Satu ranjang berper karatan dengan bantal keras dan selimut kaku menghias sudut ruangannya, di seberangnya terdapat satu meja didampingi sebuah bangku reyot. Fasilitas yang paling luar biasa adalah toilet bersih berbau karbol memualkan dan sistem penerangan yang terlalu terang-benderang.

Ruangannya kali ini terbilang luas dibandingkan sepetak ruang sempit yang dulu membatasinya. Jeruji besi yang hitam dan dingin tergantikan oleh pilar-pilar baja terlapisi _kekkai_ dan aneka rupa kertas segel. Dan ada aura transparan tapi bisa ia rasakan, ada sesuatu yang menyedot energi _chakra_ yang menggagalkan segala upaya perlawanan.

Poin positif berikutnya dari tempat isolasinya ini adalah suasananya yang tenang. Tidak ada kegaduhan dari tetangga penjara—bahkan sekarang tidak ada lagi kericuhan yang disebabkan oleh tindak kriminalitas para penjahat di sebelah sel penjaranya—karena memang tidak ada.

Poin negatifnya adalah tempat yang akan dihuninya sampai malaikat kematian berbaik hati menghunuskan rasa pedih pada raga dan menarik kromosom jiwanya ini, adalah ironi dari ruangan yang—baginya—begitu dihujani cahaya merupakan tempat untuk membelenggu kegelapannya.

Ah, isolasi absolut. Sempuna.

Sasuke bukannya tidak berpikiran untuk lari, namun ia tahu semua simulasi terencananya bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah. Sasuke tahu jelas bahwa di luar tempat membosankan ini, pasti ada barikade _shinobi_ ahli yang memblokir penjara barunya. Ia tidak akan bisa kabur, kecuali ditolong.

Lagipula, di masa damai dunia ninja seperti sekarang dan terpuruknya para penjahat kelas wahid, siapa lagi yang bisa menolongnya dan mengembalikan kejayaan sebagai penjahat?

_Mungkin_ Sasuke Uchiha berangkuh hati mengakui bahwa tempat ini bukan mendatangkan ketenangan, melainkan diliputi eksistensi sunyi. Tiada ritme kehidupan di sini, tapi hanyalah harmoni hasrat hidup yang menanti mati.

_Dan mungkin_, Naruto Uzumaki benar-benar telah meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha—sesuatu yang menyebabkan sang Uchiha bersikap apatis.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Awalnya saya hanya berniat membuat fic ini jadi _oneshoot_. Tapi ternyata malah jadi lebih panjang dari yang saya perkirakan. Saya mengambil keputusan untuk membaginya jadi dua _chapter_, berhubung tinggal _part_ akhir yang belum kelar diketik. XD**

**_Minal aidin walfaidzin_; mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1433 H! :D**

**. **

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
